I still believe in us
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Cam and Arastoo story. Cam is having really big problems. She can die everyday,but she does not want to tell Arastoo. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So hi guys I just watched Bones 8x07 and the newest couple Cam and Arastoo are so adorable and sweet together. So ya all know episode 8x02 where someone stole Cam's identity. This is fanfiction based on this ep. Time line is three months after this episode. And skelet of story is-Proposal,Wedding ad of course some tears pain and suffering. So enjoy it and please R&R.

Here is Chapter 1

Cam was working three days and nights without break. Her hair were disheveled though it was cutted into shingle. Her big brown eyes were framed with dark eyebags. She had ton of work and to make matter worse,she had huge personal problems. She locked herself into her office. She wasn't coming out for food or to sleep. She was avoiding everybody even Arastoo. She didn't wanted to him to worry about it. She knew this could ruin this relationship. If it has not already happened. She loved him so much,but she just couln't tell him. She was just too scared. Suddently she burst out crying. She was dreading it all. She cried and cried. She turned next sheet of paper and signed on it. On the instant,blood began to flow from her nose. She didn't realiye it unless she saw blood drops on white paper. She cursed. "Damn. Now I must go outside" She hoped that everybody is home. It was 23:36. Nobody should be here. Cam carefully walked out of her office,and stepped into toilet she took clean sheet of toilet paper and put it to her nose to stop bleeding. She walked out of toilet. When she was passing trough dissecting-room world spun with her. Her knees buckled and she grabbed the table to gain her balance. Like in mist she saw some quick movement. Than someone took her in his arms. When tall figure stroke her cheek she new it was Arastoo. She tought_ Great,now I must go home with him. _When Cam could again see,first she saw kind and loving face of her lover. "Where were you Cam? Locked in office? We all thought something happened to you. Three days without some food or sleep! Are you normal? What happened to you? " She smiled. "Just dizzines. And yes I've been locked in office,I had too much work." His face stern. But it was caring expression. "My little crazy Cam. Now,I will take you home,you will get some food,then you will sleep and,tomorrow,you will take day off. And I will be with you." She was horrified. No,don't take it badly,she loved him and was looking forward to it,but in her situation,she couldn't afford it. But when he kissed her gently and scooped her in his arms and carried her to his car she thought. _Maybe…_

A/N Sorry this is so short,next will be longer. Please rewiev.


	2. Autor Note

A/N-Guys I am terribly sorry that I did not uploaded for so loooooooooong time. Chapters are waiting on my computer to be posted but my stupid mother gave me PC ban for I do not know how long so i am writing this in big rusch because I am supposed to learn and not to write this! I am sorry,I will upload as soon as possible! Luv ya all for rewieving and following! Have a nice time.

Sincerly yours

Effie Janeway


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:Something lasts forever

A/N:Yay,finally. I managed to go to computer,so I decided that I will write some chappies. I did not recently watch Bones,but I have got some know abouts. I really apperciate rewievs,and favourites which done/gave one human. This chapter is for him/her so really thank you and do not worry. I will not kill Cam,cause it would kill me too. :) This is for ya!

She drifted to sleep,feeling strong arms around her. For a moment,one blissfull moment,there was not that terriblle ilness,problems nor work. Just sleepy feeling. She decided to close her eyes. The fog came across her mind,partially chasing away the pain which she felt instantly. Maybe it was the feeling that someone is close to her,that she is not completely alone.

When Arastoo woke up,he looked down at Cam,who was sleeping in his arms. She was looking peacefully. He let her sleep. She needed it. Cam was tired. He was concerned. What happened yesterday...it was not dizziness. Something was happening to her. She had problems. He could tell from how she was behaving. She locked herself in her office,she was avoiding everyone,even him. Did not she trust hm anymore? Did not she love him anymore? Sun was shining trough windows. One lonely beam of golden light made its way across her face. Her once peacefull features were now replaced with worried ones. Her eyebrows came together. Suddentlly she got into great coughing fit. Little bit of blod came from her mouth,but Arastoo did not see it. The coughing stoped after few minutes and she slept again calmly. After 20 minutes she stirred and yawnd loudly. Arastoo looked down. There were big deep brow eyes looking at him. He lent down to kiss her forehead. „Morning beautiful." cam snuggled closer into his embrace,every fiber of her feeling his presence, „Morning." she murmured in reply. „What are we going to do today?" Arastoo smiled at her. That was his Cam,unknown by others. She was distant,of course,after what she had gone trough when she was child. But she was not as brave as she seemed. Deep inside she was still the scared little child. She was strong fighter. Some moments she had her breakdowns. It was not often,but when it came to her,he was there to hold her in his arms,to soothe her. After moment of thinking,he said. „Lets get some breakfast first,the we will decide." She nodded. When he left room to prepare breakfast,she sat and took deep breath. This could be last time when she was with him alone. Her phone rang,she looked at it and saw name which sould not have been in her life anymore. It was her ex,with whom she splitted up looong time ago. He was in jail and now he was free. He was brutal son of bitch. He had not tought of anything but sex. When she said no,he began to treat her awfully. When she said no,in instant,she was covered by bruises and she had broken ribs. Then it came to rape. He took what he want brutally. Arastoo did not know about him,but he knew that something from her past made her scared when it came to closer contact with man than holding each other and kissing. He respected it and she was greateful. Even they slept together,they had not done „it" yet. But she knew,deep inside of her that in future,it will come to that. She just hoped that it will be with arastoo,because he was gentel and kind,he knew her well. When she heard him calling that food is ready,when she got up,darkness took her mind,her lungs and brain calling for air. She went dead to the floor.

A/N-Mwhahahaha,I am evil. My infamous cliffhanger. Lets see what will be in next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note-Hi guys,I will make it short,thank you for review and you will see what will Arstoo do. Right now. SOOOOOOO,lets begin.

She fell dead to the floor. Her body landed with thod,and thanks God,Arastoo heard it. Within one second,he was upstairs. He knew it was her,but why? What happened to her? Why did not she told him? Every question was there again. He opened doors to their bedroom. What was running in his head when he found her on a floor,her breath as light as feather but ragged as breath of shot animal? Nothing. Nothing was running trough his head in that moment. No thoughts,no ideas. There was just fear. Pure fear. He kneeled down to her,checking her pulse. It was there,but only little. Knowing,that if he would not do something,she would die,he got up to get medical help. When Cam was on her way to hospital,Arastoo phoned to Brennan.

„Brennan" Arstoo was just getting off his car. „It is me,Arastoo." He heart her sharp intake of breath. It was bad when he was calling when it was weekend. „What can I do for you? Did something happened?" „Well,acctually,yes it has. Something happened to Cam,she is in hospital. Just thought you might wanted to know. If you want come and let the others know. Goodbye." Arastoo did not even get her chance to speak. Well,he somehow expected Angela to come,but when he saw full team of Jefferson he was...little bit shocked. Yes Anglea,she was good friend of Cam,but not Sweets,Booth Hodgins or Brennan. But they were there. Angela asked. „What happened?" He leaned back into uncofortable plastc chair and told them how it was. They sat in silence,until doctor came. „She has got Brain Emboly. But we can than God that it is not in a stace when we can do nothing. In matter of week,she will be alright. She is now sleeping." He saw that question in eyes of Arastoo and gave him small smile. „You can go to her." He saw her,pale as ghost which was ironic because her skin was normally dark. She breathing more calmly now. He brushed away strand of short hair which fell to her face.

Hours and hours passed. It might be days,he was not counting that,when she woke up. Like wings of butterfly,her eyes shot open,widened with fear,not knowing where she was. Arastoo was at her side. „Shhh,it is alright,it is alright,you are safe." Cam was not speaking,not asking what hapened. There was no need to. She knew wery well what happened. He would be angry with her later. All Cam could to for that moment,was hold his hand and hope.

Arastoo leftafter while,to get some sleep. He was now more angrier than before. Now when she was awake,many emotions washed over him. Relief,love,saddnes and now anger.

Person with cap stepped into hospital. His face was in shadow but there was sadistic smile when he walked to the room when she lay. He had planned perfect revenge. Some rumours were heard about she was with someone,so he decided to make a revenge. Cam was slowly drifting to sleep with tears at the corners on her eyes. She jerked away when piece of sheet was put into her mouth so she could not speak nor scream. And the she knew who he was. He pulled out a needle. „Well Cam,I guess you will not have Happily Ever After. Goodbye." And with that,needle was in her arm. Again,everything went dark.

Note:My unfamous cliffhanger is here again. Please please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this is following after that evil cliffie! Mwahahahaha,I am evil. :-)

It was feeling like he just went to sleep and the phone woke him again. It was under the name „Hospital". A sudden fear and panic went over him. „Yes?" He listened for a while. „Is she alright? Yes I am coming." He rushed out of his apartment. Someone visited Cam and that somoene give her some poison or toxin. He groaned and ran to his car.

In hospital,team of medic was working on Cam trying to found out what poison was given to her. Angela was there and she did not even tried to hide the tears. She came the like the Cam that was so close and distant and yet so friendly and warm. They became really good friends and she was really worried about her. When she saw him she stopped her peacing. „Finally,you are here. She is really bad on it. The Doctors are saying that the poisin in her body is unknown. They are trying to find something against it but there is only low chance that they will suceed. It is only up to her if she will find and as I am looking at her she lost her will to. Go to her. Maybe you will be able to convince her to fight. He went to her bed and took her small hand in his. She was always petite but now...she looked almost like child. „Cam,can you hear me? You have to fight." Her chocolate eyes opened little bit. „No...I..I dont wanna to. Nothing left here..." Her head fell to pillow. Shocked Arastoo gently cupped her cheek. „No there is lot left for you Cam. You have the work,friends and mst importantly,you have me." She turned her head away. Her voice was low whisper. „You must hate me." He shook his head. „Cam,look at me." She turned her had back bud her eyes were focused to her hands laying on the sheets. „Cam,maybe I was angry at you because you did not tell me,but we can talk about this later. I love you no matter what. You have to fight. In not beacause of anything other then at least because of US. Just try Cam." Her eyes closed again and he planet feather-like kiss on her forehead.


End file.
